A Great Day
by sasutennaru
Summary: Summary: Tenten, mahasiswi yang tengah menjalani hidup barunya sebagai guru PPL BK di sekolah khusus laki-laki yang terkenal akan keberandalannya. Ia dibantu oleh Snow, sepupu Hinata untuk mengatasi masalahnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**A Great Day**

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/General

Main chara: Tenten and Snow/Koyuki

Summary: Tenten, mahasiswi yang tengah menjalani hidup barunya sebagai guru PPL BK di sekolah khusus laki-laki yang terkenal akan keberandalannya. Ia dibantu oleh Snow, sepupu Hinata untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

WARNING: Fic CROSSOVER!!!! Naruto and MÄR!!!! Indonesian languange!!!!

Part 1

"Nah, Tenten. Apa kau siap dengan tugas barumu??" tanya Kakashi-sensei, dosen Tenten.

"Ya, aku siap," sahut Tenten agak gugup. Yah, maklumlah. Dia akan menjalani hidup sebagai guru BK di sebuah sekolah yang terkenal akan keberandalan murid-muridnya, Hebi Kotogakkou. Dengan langkah agak gemetar, gadis bercepol dua itu melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah itu.

Tenten's POV

Namaku Tenten. Hari ini aku lumayan gugup karena akan menjadi seorang guru yang paling muda di sekolah ini. Sekolah yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru ini terkenal akan murid-murid yang memang semuanya laki-laki berandal. Kakashi Hatake, dosenku, menunjukkan kelas yang akan aku ajar.

"Ini kelas yang akan kau ajar sekarang. Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Glek! Rasa gugupku bertambah. Inikan kelas yang penghuninya murid-murid paling brangas di sekolah ini!

'Aku harus berani! Gak boleh gugup!' tekadku dalam hati.

Aku pun mengecek penampilanku. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau penampilanku ini tidak seperti seorang guru pada umumnya. Aku memakai jas kuliahku seperti guru PPL pada umumnya. Namun, di dalam jas kuliahku, aku memakai kemeja... khusus laki-laki! Serta celana panjang hitam yang kukenakan juga. Tidak cuma itu, aku juga memakai sepatu kets, bukan sepatu khusus perempuan. Jadilah aku guru setengah laki-laki dan setengah perempuan(guru apaan nieh?). Namun rambut coklatku tetap kucepol dua. Yah, ini kan ciri khasku sebagai perempuan berdarah Cina.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha tersenyum. Kuraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya lalu... BYUURR!! PLASHH!

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" kudengar suara tawa yang amat keras di telingaku.

Hei, kenapa jadi gelap? Cairan apa ini? Dan benda ini... aku berusaha melepaskan sesuatu yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan pandanganku. Sesaat kulihat sesuatu di genggamanku. Ember? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sehingga ember ini berada di genggamanku. Lalu, aku mencium bau telur mentah dan tepung... di sekujur tubuhku!!

"Hei lihat!! Dia seperti adonan kue sekarang!" seru salah satu murid disertai tawa teman-temannya.

Aku kesal mendengarnya. Oh, bagus. Hari pertama mulai mengajar kau sudah mendapat 'hadiah spesial' sekarang dari calon murid-muridku 'yang tercinta', bagus sekali, Tenten. Cepolku kini rusak sudah. Aku melihat murid-murid itu... tunggu! Jadi, mereka adalah murid-muridku sekarang?

"Hei, guru ba(r)u! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu sekarang juga!" teriak seorang murid dengan tatoo segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

Darahku mau mendidih rasanya, namun kutahan karena mengingat aku adalah guru PPL pertama yang dipercaya disini.

"Baiklah..." jawabku tenang walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat dongkol. Aku mulai mengambil kapur tulis dan menuliskan namaku di papan tulis.

"Nama saya Tenten..." kataku setelah meletakkan kapur. Belum selesai aku bicara, seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik menyela omonganku.

"Tenten? Berarti 'sepuluh sepuluh', dong! Kan 'sepuluh' bahasa Inggrisnya 'ten'!"

Semua murid tertawa. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan omongan mereka.

"...saya mohon kerja samanya dengan kalian semua. Ada yang bertanya?" lanjutku seolah menganggap mereka diam.

Seorang murid berkuncir mirip daun nanas mengangkat tangannya.

"Kamu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya. Glek! Mukaku pucat seketika. Apalagi semua murid memandangiku. Duh, gimana nih? Memang dari segi penampilanku, aku memang bisa dikatakan laki-laki. Apalagi cepolku yang sudah lurus ini membuatku terlihat begitu. Kalau aku mengaku perempuan, bisa-bisa aku di-piiip- sama mereka soalnya pernah ada guru perempuan yang di-piiip- sama murid-murid seperti mereka ini. Namun, kalau aku mengaku laki-laki, bisa-bisa aku di 'grepe-grepe' sama mereka. Hiiii...

Aku semakin panik saat murid-murid liar itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan memojokkanku di sudut kelas. Mereka menganalisaku dari atas ke bawah. Tiba-tiba, salah satu murid menjulurkan tangannya ke arah dadaku. Aku terkejut dan reflek langsung mengeluarkan jurus karate andalanku. Murid itu langsung tepar. Sedangkan yang lain melihat temannya yang terkapar dengan tatapan cengo.

"Hei, berani-beraninya kamu menendang teman kami!!" seru seorang murid lalu mengarahkan pukulannya padaku.

TAP! Aku langsung menghentikannya. Wow, gerak reflek yang hebat! Baru saja aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, seorang murid berambut mirip dengan pantat bebek(atau ayam tentunya) masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mukanya terlihat sangat menunjukan imej-nya yang harus kuakui, memang cool.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanyanya tenang sekali.

"Oh, Sasuke! Kau datang rupanya! Begini, ada guru ba(r)u cekak menendang Kankuro!" jelas murid bertato segitiga merah itu sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Kulihat murid yang bernama Sasuke itu mendekat kearahku. Aku menatapnya.

"Jadi, kau guru baru itu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Benar, itu aku, guru PPL dari Hidden Leaf University," jawabku. Alis sebelah Sasuke naik kemudian berbisik padaku.

"Sebaiknya kalau jadi guru praktek jangan disini. Kau sudah menendang teman kami. Jika Orochimaru-sama tau, kau bisa langsung dikeluarkan," mataku membulat. Waduh, gimana nih???

End Tenten's POV

Xxxxxxxxx

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, sensei! Aku harus bagaimana??" keluh Tenten pada malam harinya di rumah.

Ia pun menghela nafas kesal. Dilihatnya sang dosen sibuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil membaca novel mesum "Icha-Icha Paradise". Urat dahi Tenten berkedut. Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya sweatdropped.

"Dasar, aku dikacangin nih!" ujar Tenten kesal dengan nada agak keras. Namun tetap saja Kakashi enggak mendengarnya karena ia sedang memakai headset. Kepala gadis berambut coklat itu berasap, enggak tahan sama sifat 'kacang'(baca: cuek) Kakashi. Langsung saja dia mencopot headset dan mematikan MP3 sang dosen.

"Eh, kok dicopot sih? Lagunya kan belom selesai," kata Kakashi tanpa dosa.

"Jadi dari tadi sensei gak dengerin aku??! Aku daritadi sibuk cerita, eeh sensei ngacangin aku sambil denger lagu!!" sungut Tenten sewot.

"Gomenne, soalnya lagunya asyik banget, sih. Bukunya juga..." lagi-lagi Kakashi menjawab tanpa dosa sedikitpun!! Rasanya Tenten ingin meledak dan menghajar dosennya.

"Sudah, sudah," Hinata menengahi. "Kalau begitu kau 'to the point' saja, Tenten,"

Tenten melengos. "Oh, bagus. Aku cerita lagi, nih! Begini, sensei. Aku punya pikiran untuk mengganti penampilanku supaya nggak ditanya 'cewek apa cowok'!" jelasnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, begitu...," Tenten mengira Kakashi sudah memperhatikannya, tapi ternyata... Kakashi lagi-lagi sibuk dengan 'kesibukkannya', ngerumpi di hape!!!

"SENSEI!!!" bentak Tenten dengan background gunung Agung mau meletus. DUUAAAARRRR!!!(?) Kemarahan Tenten meledak sudah.

Hal itu membuat Kakashi terkejut. "Gomen... gomen. Tadi aku ditelpon sama Tsunade-sama," jawab dosen berambut silver itu -bo'ong-. Orang tadi dia lagi ngerumpi sama pacarnya, Anko-sensei. Mana dia jawabnya juga ngerasa 'innocent', lagi.

"Tenanglah, Tenten. Kakashi-sensei, jangan gitu, dong. Tenten kan sudah susah payah cerita," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang cerita,"

'Yay! Hinata, arigatou!!!!' sorak Tenten dalam hati.

"Hmm, begitu... soal penampilan rupanya," Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setelah mendengar cerita Hinata(baca: cerita Tenten).

"Jadi, sensei ngerti masalahku??" tanya Tenten berbinar-binar.

"Enggak..."

GUBRAKK!!! Tenten dan Hinata ambruk seketika.

"SENSEI!!! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, DONG!!!" bentak gadis berambut coklat itu kesal.

"Percuma aku pasang mata berbinar-binar sama sensei!" sementara Tenten sibuk nyerocos gak jelas, Hinata menelpon seseorang.

Xxxxxxxx

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Biar kubukakan," tawar Hinata saat Tenten hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oh, Koyuki. Kau datang juga. Ayo masuk. Kami sudah menunggumu," sambutnya sambil mengajaknya masuk.

"Nah, Tenten. Ini Koyuki, sepupuku. Dia yang akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu," jelas Hinata.

"Hinata, nggak usah manggil aku pake nama 'Koyuki', tapi 'Snow' saja," sangkal cewek berambut pendek biru itu.

"Ya udah, deh. Kalian kenalan dulu, ya," Hinata lalu meminta mereka berkenalan.

"Tenten,"

"Snow-Koyuki Hyuuga,"

'Gila, namanya panjang bener...'

Setelah berkenalan, mereka membahas persoalan(yang sebenarnya adalah hal yang agak sepele)yang sedang dihadapi.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku sudah bawa beberapa baju untukmu," kata Snow sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bajunya. Lalu ia menunjukkan sehelai kemeja cewek berwarna biru cerah.

"gimana kalo ini?" usulnya. Tenten mengamati kemeja itu. Lengan bajunya memang lebih pendek dari kemeja cowok. Apalagi kemeja itu terkesan ketat jika dikenakan.

"Kalo ditambah dengan ini, pasti jadi lebih cocok," Snow mengambil rok sepanjang bawah lutut berwarna hitam.

Ketika Tenten melihat rok yang dipegang Snow, tiba-tiba ia bergidik. Muncul pikiran aneh di benaknya. Ia ingat banyak teman-teman satu kampusnya bilang kalo dia pake baju yang ketat-ketat, bakal di`gituin' sama murid-muridnya nanti.

"Makasih, Snow. Tapi aku gak mau diperkosa sama murid-muridku," ujarnya getir.

Snow terlihat kecewa, namun ia belum menyerah.

"Ah, gak apa. Aku masih punya yang lain," katanya sambil mengeluarkan bajunya lagi.

"kalo yang ini?" Tenten memperhatikan baju yang diperlihatkan Snow. Dia langsung sweatdropped.

"Lho? Inikan,... baju karate??" sahutnya.

"Ada namanya, nih. Alviss...? Siapa tuh?"

"Oh, ini baju karate kakakku. Aku mengambilnya diam-diam dari lemarinya," jelas Snow tersipu.

"Jadi, gimana, Ten? Kamu mau pake ini gak?" cewek berambut coklat itu terdiam sejenak, berpikir bagaimana jadinya bila ia memakai baju itu.

Kalau dia pake baju itu, dia bisa dibilang 'pendekar kesasar' dan dipaksa dilarikan ke RSJ sama murid-murid sekelas karena katanya, nih, ada guru pernah pake baju tentara di kelas itu lalu dipaksa sama murid-murid brangas itu ke RSJ. Kalo pake baju tentara, dia bisa dibawa ke RSJ, maka kalo pake baju karate, pasti juga bisa dibawa kesana!!

"Tenten? Koq bengong?" tanya Snow membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, enggak. Aku berterima kasih banget tapi..., aku gak mau dibilang 'pendekar kesasar'," ucap Tenten agak malu.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetok pintu(lagi).

"Snow ada??" terdengar suara cowok di depan pintu setelah Hinata membukakan pintu.

"I-itu..." Hinata memainkan jarinya sambil melirik ke belakang dengan cemas dengan tatapan gimana-nih-kakakmu-datang ke arah Snow yang sedang sembunyi dibalik badan Tenten.

Tiba-tiba... "HAACCHHIHH!!!!" Snow bersin!!

"Ah, itu Snow, kan??" ujar cowok yang dikenal bernama Alviss sambil mendekat ke arah Snow dengan tatapan kesal.

'Oh, no...' pikir Hinata.

"Nah, ketemu juga kamu! Ayo, balikin baju karateku! Gara-gara kamu nih, aku gak bisa latihan tau!!" omel Alviss sambil menarik tangan Snow dengan kasar.

"A-ampun... niisan... sumimasen..." sahut Snow takut-takut.

"Dasar! Nanti kubuat kamu jadi 'burung dalam sangkar'!!"

"Ah, jangan...!!" Hinata, Tenten dan Kakashi(?) sweatdropped melihat adegan berantem ala kakak beradik Alviss-Snow.

**-Tsuzuku-**

**A/N: bagi yang udah tau anime MÄR en jalan ceritanya, jangan kaget ya kalo ****saia ****bikin Alviss sama Snow kakak beradik. Soalnya mukanya mirip, sih(bagi ****saia****).**

**Alviss: Heh, koq aku jadi galak disini?!**

**Saia: Memangnya kenape? Emang kamu cocok jadi orang galak koq!!**

**Alviss: (siap-siap ngaktifin 'A BAOA QU'-nya)**

**Saia: (buru2 kabur biar gak kena)**

**Snow dan Tenten: -.-a… daripada liat percakapan gak jelas gitu, review ajah ya! -buat yang niat. yang enggak, gak usah nge-review. nanti ngeflame lagi-**


End file.
